


The Cure for Boredom

by Sparcina



Series: How Frostiron Could Have Started [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Eating, Come Marking, Insecure Tony, Jarvis plays along, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Tony, Possessive Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Seducer Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: If Tony didn’t expect Loki to walk in on him getting dressed for yet another boring event, the god of mischief certainly didn’t expect the mortal to be wearing lingerie.





	The Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I know I have many stories that need updating, but this came to mind today as I was working disguised as Loki (we were celebrating Halloween early at my job), and I wanted some mind-candy for writing 300k of fanfiction, so here you go. [My costume](https://78.media.tumblr.com/04001d2881e9984c141afcc960f99833/tumblr_oyn9xj1KKH1vggy0co1_1280.jpg).

Boredom was Tony’s nemesis. Most days, he kept it at bay locked up in his lab, adding a new layer of technological complexity to the world. Annoying the hell out of Fury or embarrassing Steve was also a lot of fun. Blasting aliens into concrete also had its perks, except when the fight landed him in the hospital, because damn, there were few things duller than a hospital, and he would know. 

Ever since the Avengers and Loki had concluded a tentative truce after the events of New York, the god of mischief had turned out to be another interesting distraction. At first, Tony had held him at a few floors’ length, not overly interested in another defenestration. However, he was Tony Stark, which meant that he was first and foremost reckless, especially when something caught his eye, or in that case, his mind. Not that Loki was not a beautiful man in his own right, with those bright green eyes, high cheekbones and kissable lips, but it was his wit, and his knowledge spanning almost two millennia, that enthralled Tony.

It was this very mind that occupied his own as he readied himself for the evening of boredom with a capital ‘b’. After all, there were only so many excuses he could give Pepper before he was forced into attending a charity ball organized in his name, and apparently, tonight was the night he’d run out of excuses.

Therefore here he was, in his living room, trying to decide of his attire. Considering that all the other Avengers were off on a mission to which Fury had not deemed necessary to invite him, and Loki was back on Asgard for the week, Tony could count on a very boring evening indeed. Sure, talking with Pepper would make the whole thing more bearable, and there would be plenty of good-looking young men and women to boost his ego... still, he would miss Loki’s conversation. His _conversation_ , and not the way the god smiled when he thought Tony wasn’t looking.  

He repeated the lie as he searched his walk-in for an appropriate suit.

“Boring,” he mumbled to himself, brushing the sleeve of a ten-thousand-dollar jacket. “Boring, boring, boring… _Ah._ ”

He lifted the hanger gingerly, biting down on his lip as he took in the black lacy thong and the accompanying garter belt and stockings.

*

Loki had meant to spend the full week on Asgard, but his brother had a unique way to get under his skin. Unfortunately, regicide wasn’t exactly popular, in spite of his splendid efforts to share the joy of combined regicide and patricide a while back, so he took his leave two days earlier, claiming a meeting with the Avengers. Since there would probably be one, it wasn’t exactly a lie… but then he couldn’t well be made to care, being the god of lies himself.

If only he could lie to himself with the same ease he deceived others…

Sighing, Loki closed his eyes and teleported back to Earth.

He landed in the very modern, very un-Asgardian hallway of the Avengers headquarters.

“Good evening, prince Loki,” Stark’s AI welcomed him.

“Good evening, Jarvis.”

The AI didn’t comment on his snappish tone, and Loki pretended all was well as he spoke up next. “I can sense only Stark. Is he presently busy?”

Loki had learned to ask before teleporting directly to Stark after causing an explosion that had made the mortal angry at him for weeks. He wished Stark’s appreciation didn’t matter to him so much.

He wished many things.

“Sir will be attending a gala tonight.”

Loki chuckled as he teleported in the kitchen and grabbed the only remaining apple. “Did Miss Potts threaten him again with more, how do you phrase it, ‘paperwork’?”

“It might have been the first argument at the top of her list.”

The god took a first bite, thinking of the one thing, the one person he wanted to taste most, and didn’t dare fantasize about too mush lest he went mad. Stark may be what humans called ‘bisexual’, he certainly wasn’t into former enemies of his realm, and even less the dark, tall, sorcerer variety. He already considered himself lucky that Stark seemed to like him as a scientific and banter partner.

“Well,” he drawled, throwing the apple in the air and catching it again, “I think I will try to entertain him before he leaves. I can never be owed too many favors.”

The AI was surprisingly silent at that. Loki arched an eyebrow and went on his merry way to his secretly favorite being in all the nine realms.

*

The thong felt nice over his cock. Barely there, teasing, it would make for a sensual distraction when boredom reached its peak. Perhaps he would lock himself in a bathroom stall and caress himself through the frothy silk. He still wasn’t sure what he felt about the whole lingerie thing on his own muscular, masculine frame, but Tony Stark was not a man to back down from a challenge, and this kit had been gathering dust in his walk-in. Unacceptable.

The garter belt came next. Small ribbons decorated the front and the back, and lace had to be tied at both hips to keep it in place. Tony was just pulling on the first stocking, and marveling at the smooth texture, when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

 _Fucking hell_.

Loki was standing in the doorway, eyes wider than Tony had ever seen them.

He thought about many teasing lines, had almost one on his lips, when an unexpected flush hit his cheeks. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so embarrassed. God, he would never live it down, would he? The god of _mischief_ would spend the rest of his life reminding him of this little secret, mocking him as he mocked him about so many other aspects of his life, and Tony could resist many forms of torture, physical and psychological, but the prospect of being the laughing stock of the Avengers, and possibly SHIELD…

What he should have said was: “What the fuck are you doing here?” What he said instead was: “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Loki stood very still as he replied.

“Why would I tell anyone that which I would very much like to keep for myself?”

“Wha-”

Loki moved on him with inhuman speed, backing him up against the nearest wall with his superior strength. Under any other circumstances, Tony would have lashed at him.

Right now, he just felt incredibly vulnerable… and oddly aroused. It may be that the look in Loki’s eyes reminded him of hunger.

“Do you often go out wearing lingerie, Stark?”

Tony sensed his cheeks heat up, and Loki’s eyes follow the blood beneath his skin. He squirmed.

“’Can’t say I do. What do you want?” He cleared his throat, tried to regain some form of composure. His dignity could not be dead yet. “Aren’t you supposed to be on Asgard?”

Damn, they stood so close to each other, when had they gotten so close?

“I was on Asgard.” The god’s voice was airborne sex. “Until I grew bored of my brother and decided to come back, and found you in that alluring attire.

“Allur-” Tony bit down his tongue. He felt flushed all over now, with how close Loki was, with his hands on each side of his head, one knee pressing between his thighs, requesting, demanding that he submitted to… to what exactly? He couldn’t think straight anymore.

"I didn’t mean to- This is fucking undergar – Would you mind-"

"And I," Loki replied smoothly, running a hand down one tanned ass cheek, making Tony jump, "think you wear such tempting clothes to provoke that very specific reaction."

It was at this moment that Tony sensed a hard length pressing into his stomach, and _fuck_ , his own cock was hardening now. Tony closed his eyes, but he could still see the dilated pupils of Loki on him, drinking in his expression.

“Do you know how breathtaking a sight you offer, Stark?”

Tony tried to shake his head, but he found himself in place by Loki’s voice, the honey and the venom slowly captivating him.

"Oh, _Anthony_." Loki's voice had taken on a silky note that shot straight to Tony's groin. “You can lie with words all you want, your body tells me of your true desires. Did you wish for me to come and adore you in _this_?” He trailed a finger down the front of his thong. Like witch fire, his touch spread to Tony’s whole body lightning fast. His heart raced, his legs shook. “Of course you do. So pretty for me, aren’t you? That’s right, let me have you here. Listen to my voice. Know how desirable I find you. How utterly _fuckable_.

“Oh god,” Tony chocked out. His cock swelled further, fed by all those words whispered in his ear like so many hands roaming up his body. It took him a moment to realize that, yes, there were hands caressing him, hands that weren't the two Loki now had on his hips, moving him around the room like a puppeteer his creation. Tony didn’t even consider resisting anymore; he was too far gone, and he should be ashamed, really, that it took so little effort on Loki’s part to have such an effect on him.

Or perhaps the potential had always been there, and Tony had refused to see it.

Four hands now explored his front. Magic, his brain supplied. It might have been his last logic thought for a while.

His nipples hardened under twin thumbs. A low, erotic chuckle forced a moan out of his throat, which Loki drank greedily at his lips. Tony welcomed his tongue in as if it was the most natural thing and the world, and maybe it was.

They were both so similar, after all. Similarly curious. Similarly brilliant. Similarly broken, too.

His knees hit the edge of the bed.

"L-Listen-"

He was never one to stutter, especially not in the bedroom, but the god's seduction was inescapable, his own resistance futile from the start.

"I will leave if you wish." Teeth sank in his earlobe, pointy and possessive, and yet the concern lacing those words sounded genuine enough, for the god of lies and mischief anyway.

Tony’s body arched into the god’s as long fingers slid down his hips, strong thumbs digging into the side of his buttocks.

"Should I leave?" One hand reached for his front again, brushed the silk cupping his cock and balls. "After all, you are so... indecent."

Tony's hard cock twitched, the tip touching Loki's forefinger for one heady moment. He could sense the god's erection pressing into his belly, rock hard, and for the blink of an eye, he was blinded by the sight of himself kneeling to worship him with his mouth. 

“No,” he whispered, falling on his back. He’d been falling long before today, for the only god he would ever consider praying to in the dead of night. “Stay.”

Loki's mouth on his cock, even through the thin layer of the thong, felt like a dream come true at last. A violent shudder ran through Tony's whole body at the sensation of a tongue licking at the head, tasting the fluid already staining the luxurious fabric.

"Sweet," Loki commented in a low growl. "So sweet truly, for all that iron-hard will of you, Anthony."

"I'll- I can't-"

He banged his head against the headboard as the god locked his mouth on the side of his throbbing erection, lavishing it with adoring attention.

"You can't?" Loki prompted between two long licks. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his skull. "What is it that you can't do, pet?"

"I'm not- not a p-pet... fuck!"

The thong was pulled to the side so roughly the fabric vanished in a blur of shredded black silk. Tony didn’t have time to take offense at the rough treatment of his newest amusement: Loki had dove for his cock and swallowed it all down without warning. As he felt the back of the god’s throat constrict around him, flooding his body with undiluted lust, he heard himself shout out that name in rapture.

“ _Loki_!”

*

He might have lived close to two millennia and traveled through all of Yggdrasil, he still froze as he caught sight of Stark.

Iron Man, a mere mortal whose wit and brilliance even he had come to respect. A man in his late forties with brown eyes and tanned skin, and such delectable looking lips should he smiled that crooked smile of his that Loki found his breath hitching at the fantasy of a thorough kiss that would quiet the scientist for a little while.

Over the months they'd worked together, Loki had fought the heat a mere look provoked. Fought the knowledge that he desired this mortal more than anyone, anything else who'd come before. Stark's looks, Stark's touches, Starks' witty banter; Loki had become addicted to the man's very existence, and no matter how much he berated himself for it, or tried to ignore the stirring in his groin as he pictured the mortal naked, praying to his god as Loki offered more pleasure than he'd ever gifted any living being with, the god couldn't stop his mouth from watering as he took another step forwards, entering Stark's private quarters.

The usual three-piece suit was laid down on a sofa, charcoal grey. Stark was presently bent down to arrange his stockings, but this was not the piece that had caught Loki's attention, even if Midgardian men, as far as he knew, didn’t wear those as a rule.

Stark wore a thong. It was a silky, lacy bit of fabric that all but outlined Stark's most private parts. When the man turned around, exposing two naked buttocks divided by the thinnest thread of black, Loki's cock swelled so fast the god had to lean on the wall lest he lost his balance.

Now that was way better than listening to Thor’s rambling. On so many fronts.

Stark’s eyes rose to met his, and the mortal froze into place, delicious in his confusion.

Slightly less in his panicked silence. Loki opened his mouth, a genuine compliment already forming on his tongue, when Stark frowned, shoulders hunched, and let out in a harsh whisper: “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Loki mirrored his stillness. Estimated his chances. Took a risk. The God of Mischief, the one and only, who’d lived through wars that spanned eons and defeated Asgard’s fiercest enemies, now found himself praying to another god, and a bit of luck.

He turned his natural charm up a few notches, lips curving upwards in an appreciative smile. “Why would I tell anyone that which I would very much like to keep for myself?”

Never hinting at his own uncertainty, seducing him with suave whispers and sensual touches, he led the mortal to the plush bed he wanted decorated with their mixed seeds. Once Stark rejected his half-hearted offer to leave him be, he started to work on the mortal in earnest, licking at his throbbing erection through the superb morsel highlighting his perfection, bathing his tongue in his taste, his excitation. Ripping that very morsel off the man’s groin was a spur-of-the-moment decision prompted by his ever growing impatience.

Stark fought him a little then, but Loki knew how to use his mouth to his advantage and quickly reduced the genius to a wanton mess, sucking him off with an ease at least equal to his enthusiasm. By the Norns, but the mortal tasted good. He told him as much as he fondled his balls, dipping his tongue into the glistening cock’s slit to taunt him further.

He wanted him thoroughly distracted for what would come next. Very aware of the man’s reputation with the ladies, and a few men, he’d come across a very interesting tidbit of information just last month.

Namely, that he would be the first to kiss him there, and oh, he was already so delighted with the privilege…

Taking back the man’s cock down to the root, he gently parted his cheeks, exposing his pink hole. Untouched. His throat felt dry as his nostrils flared, taking in the musk.

"No- Wait, I haven't c-cleaned-"

Loki let go of Stark’s cock with an obscene pop.

“I want to taste _you_ , Stark,” he purred, liking his lips. “Not whatever soap you use to disguise your scent.”

“But-”

Loki tsked, nosing at the underside of his shaft, nearing his goal. “You _will_ find it highly enjoyable, of that I can assure you. If you let me eat you properly, I will let you finish on my tongue later on.” He licked between his balls, laughing softly as Stark started to shiver, unconsciously bringing his ass closer to Loki’s face. “How does that sound, darling?”

“It’s…”

Loki started to circle his hole with his tongue, forcing his own hips to stay still, in spite of his need to rut.

“Ok, ok.” The mortal sounded breathless, panicked. Prey to the kind of lust Loki wished to inflict upon him. “Yes, ok, _fuck_ …”

Loki dipped his tongue inside, nudging the tight ring of muscles, encouraging it to relax and open for him. Stark’s musk exploded on his tongue, sending a thrill down his spine. He took hold of the mortal’s buttocks and swirled his tongue every which way, learning his body’s rhythm to better play the instrument at his lips. He expected it to be quite some time before he could bring Stark to the state where he no longer knew his own name, but in less than fifteen minutes, the mortal was already trashing on the bed, Loki’s tongue thrusting fully into him, in and out, in and out, the wet sound of his lascivious fucking melodious in between Stark’s broken cries.

“So responsive,” he praised, watching the debauchery he’d created with proprietary pride. “You break so beautifully for me.”

He slipped a finger next, reaching for the mortal’s prostate. He nailed it on the first try. The way Stark yelled, fists balled in the sheets… Loki touched it again, licking around his finger the hole now eagerly pressed into his face.

A second finger, and a rough hit to his prostate, was all it took for Stark to reach his climax. Loki licked him clean, smiling around a mouthful of cock as he felt the burning gaze of the man on him.

“Fuck, god.”

Loki nodded, trailing a finger down the man’s chest to hook it under the garter belt. “I believe I shall show you my appreciation some more.”

Stark just looked at him. The panic and shock from earlier were gone. Grinning, Loki rose to his knees, vanished his own clothing and wrapped his fingers around his length.

“You have a nice cock,” Stark commented, still a little breathless.

Loki almost teased him about his newfound confidence, but found himself already painfully close to orgasm. A few rough thrusts had him shoot his seed in white ribbons all over the garter belt.

The white and black tableau, the dichromatic solution to his own restless nights, and possibly Stark’s temper, if he’d read the man right, easily outshone every previous artistic expression in the universe.   

“What is it with you and lingerie?” Stark asked curiously.

Loki placed a kiss to his lips, humming appreciatively as the mortal granted him entrance without a second thought.

“I am partial to you wearing it, Stark.”

“Or stripping me of it, apparently.”

Loki arched an eyebrow.

“There can be more,” he said slowly, testing the water.

The mortal looked almost shy again. Almost.

“There can be,” he agreed in a rough voice.

*

As far as cures for boredom went, Tony thought he might have found the long-term solution.


End file.
